


Only a Favorite Will do at 2am

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Minor Injuries, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles (mostly written at odd hours like 2am oops) that aren't long enough for their own post! Always updating. If you have any prompts for short ficlets, just leave them in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting

“Okay, fine, we give up!” Alex called, a smile on her lips.

            “Hmph,” said Ally. The lamp on the table transformed into a six foot tall green alien. “Not fair!” the six year old shouted. “That’s not fair, J’onn, you lose!”

            “You didn’t lose when you hid in the cabinet above the fridge,” he argued with a grin, coming to stand by Alex’s side.

            “That’s different!”

            “I think I’m the one who’s being cheated here,” said Alex. “I don’t have any alien superpowers.”

            “You hid outside the windowsill earlier,” Ally protested. J’onn’s arm wrapped around Alex’s waist.

            “But I lost—“

            _Ding!_

            With a smile, Alex pulled away from J’onn and went for the door.

            “Come on in, Kara,” she said. Her sister stood with her arms crossed, hair down but glasses on.

            “Thanks. I hope she behaved.”

            “She always behaves,” J’onn cut in, stepping in behind Alex. “We’re always happy to watch her.”

            Kara laughed.

            “Since when did the DEO give days off? I can usually get Eliza to watch her, but you two are always on the job when I am.”

            Alex smiled, tilting her head up to look at J’onn.

            “We told Vasquez to hold things down for today. I had an appointment this morning and we both wanted to be there.”

            Kara’s look was one of confusion for a moment, but it quickly melted into one of sheer joy.

            “Oh?” she managed, excitement thinly veiled.

            “I’m pregnant.”

           Alex couldn’t help but laugh as Kara dove forward to hug her.

            “Ohh, I ‘m going to be an aunt. You’ll make such a great mom, Alex. I never would have guessed!”

            The sisters chattered excitedly, giving in to the sheer joy of the moment. Grinning, J’onn stepped back and scanned the living room.

            “Where’s Ally?”

            Alex broke away, glancing around.

            “I don’t—“

            “I don’t waaant to go,” came a voice, from somewhere beyond the front room. “You have to find me first.” Kara sighed and took off her glasses, scanning the apartment.

            “Ally, you’re behind the bedroom curtains. Come on now.”

            The blond six year old appeared from around the corner, arms crossed tight over her chest.

            “You cheated.”

            “Time to go, Alura. Say goodbye to Alex and J’onn.” She grabbed the girls wrist and opened the door. “Thanks again and congratulations.”

            “It had better be a girl,” Ally called loudly before the door closed behind them. Alex turned to J’onn with a huge grin, and he captured her in an embrace, lifting her up from the floor and spinning around.

            “Eight more months.”


	2. On the Couch

“Can you bring me a glass of juice?” She really didn’t have to use her puppy eyes, but she did anyway, a smile touching on her lips. He rose in an instant.

            “Of course.”

            This wasn’t the first time Alex had been inside his apartment, but it was still new enough that everything seemed strange. She was surprised to find he lived only three blocks away from her. She was more surprised that he even had an apartment; she’d always assumed he lived, breathed, and slept purely at the DEO. Then again, that was what everybody else said about Alex.

            He reappeared holding a mug filled with apple juice, and she shifted on the couch to reach for it.

            “Ow,” she hissed. J’onn immediately dove forward to assist her. She brushed him off, breathing deeply before moving again, differently this time. “I’m fine.”

            J’onn shook his head and took a seat beside her on the couch, biting the very edge of his lip. Alex sipped the juice and set it on the table beside her. She settled, somewhat uncomfortable, under his gaze. His hand drifted towards her stomach, and she gave him a warning glance, but he stayed steady. She trusted him.

            Slowly and carefully, he pulled her shirt up to expose her right side. It was bruised and bandaged, and she tensed as his fingers drifted near the affected skin. He pulled back, sighing.

            “I’m so sorry, Alex.”

            She shook her head, smiling at him like he was silly to worry.

            “It’s not that bad. And it’s not your fault. I know what my job is; I know what I sign up for everyday. And I know what your job is. It’s not to protect me.” She struggled to sit up all the way, and then tilt to the other side so she was leaning against him. “It’s not as bad as a normal bullet. Not all alien weapons are more dangerous than terrestrial ones.”

            His expression was thoughtful, but she could still see the guilt behind it. She tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his cheek.

            “I love you.” It came out with a chuckle. At that, he smiled.

            “You mean so much to me, Alex.”


End file.
